darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Armadylean golem master/dialogue
*'Armadylean golem master:' One moment. *'Armadylean golem master:' Ah, hello there! What can I do for you? **'Player:' Who are you? ***'Armadylean golem master:' I am Gee'ka, the Armadylean in charge of getting this golem into a battle ready state. ***'Armadylean golem master:' I am from Taka'ra's tribe and endured the same struggles as the rest of the tribe until we were happily reunited with our lord Armadyl. ***'Armadylean golem master:' During my travels, I learned many things - including the knowledge of how to construct golems, such as these. ***'Armadylean golem master:' With what we faced, being able to create an army to fight for you can be very useful indeed. **'Player:' What does the golem do? ***'Armadylean golem master:' The golem strengthens our ground forces considerably, due to its sheer size and strength. ***'Armadylean golem master:' The golem is a large mechanical beast which I can tweak in order to meet our requirements. I can also bolster certain parts of its body with enhancements or further training. ***'Armadylean golem master:' It can be used to defend the convoys against attack, increasing the effectiveness of our troops. Used more aggressively, it can attack enemy defences. ***'Armadylean golem master:' It's handy to have around, but it has a limited lifespan. Use it wisely. **'Player:' Can I get involved? ***'Armadylean golem master:' Of course you can! I need guidance from loyal followers of Armadyl. I am not on the field, but I need to tweak this golem to meet the battle's needs. ***'Armadylean golem master:' As I construct parts of the golem, I'll need advice on what direction to take for each part. Should it be aggressive or defensive? ***'Armadylean golem master:' The more renown you gain from Armadyl, the more you can aid in the construction. ***'Armadylean golem master:' Do not worry if I don't construct the part in the way of your choosing. I will bear your selection in mind when creating the next golem. ***'Armadylean golem master:' To make your choices, just head over to the golem over there. **'Player:' What options do I have? After selecting another option ***'Armadylean golem master:' There are four golem parts I need help with - their head, arms, body and legs. ***'Armadylean golem master:' I have a number of options for how I will construct each part, you can view these options before you make a decision. ***'Armadylean golem master:' These options define how powerful the golem is, whether it's aggressive or defensive, how long it lasts and whether it has a special attack. ***'Armadylean golem master:' For example if the enemy keeps attacking our convoys then you may wish to make the golem more defensive. ***'Armadylean golem master:' Good use of a golem can turn the tide of a battle. Consider your options carefully. **'Player:' What is a Golem? ***'Armadylean golem master:' Golems are some of my finest creations. Shame that a Bandosian thug stole the idea. ***'Armadylean golem master:' There are a number of large creatures which have recently died. We take strong parts of these beasts and use them to create a skeleton. ***'Armadylean golem master:' We then machine parts to the skeleton, adding armour and weapons to the golem. ***'Armadylean golem master:' Then, Armadyl animates the golems so that it becomes a living, fighting machine. ***'Armadylean golem master:' The spell only lasts for a certain amount of time, though. When it expires, my creation crumbles to the ground. **'Player:' That's all. ***'Armadylean golem master:' It was good to see you.